Living In Danger
by MSKBSwedish
Summary: Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.
1. Chapter 1 - Who's Your Daddy?

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter One – Who's Your Daddy?

* * *

It was late at night when the little blonde woke from her sleep. She had been having a terrible nightmare. Her eyes were red from the tears that slipped out during her fitful night of sleep. Even if it happened often, she still hated it. It scared her. The little blond wiped her eyes on her sleeve and grabbed her teddy bear. She wanted her mommy and daddy.

Pushing back the multicolored blanket from her body, she threw her legs over the side of her bed before hopping down. The soft carpet padded her feet when she landed. Quickly, she opened her door and walked down the hallway. The cold hardwood floors sent shivers up her spine. Finally when she reached the door she was looking for, she turned the knob and pushed it open. She swallowed past the lump in her throat when her father's body came into view.

Slowly and quietly, she shut the door before walking up to the bed wanting her mother and father's comforting embrace.

"Daddy?" She whispered while shaking his arm. "Daddy, wake up." A fresh set of tears fell from her eyes the longer she had to wait to hear her father's comforting voice. "Daddy?" She asked once more, this time she tried shaking his shoulder.

His eyes fluttered opened when he realized he wasn't dreaming. His daughter's face came into view the moment his sight adjusted. "Linny, love." Spike said in a coarse voice. "What's the matter, bit?" He asked. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"Daddy I had anover scary dream." Linn cried softly.

"Come on, then." Spike told the small child. He held his hand out for her to take and helped her climb into the bed.

"Daddy? Where's mummy?" Linn asked when she didn't see her mom in the bed beside her dad.

Spike knew that Buffy was out patrolling. They never went out together for safety purposes. Someone always stayed home to be around to protect Linn. Plus, if one parent was injured or.. worse. Linn would always have at least one parent who was there.

"Mummy is alright, darling. She just went for a walk." Spike answered as he tucked his daughter into his arms and under the blankets securely.

Linn buried her head in her father's strong chest and sniffled. Nothing felt safer than her daddy's arms. Linn had become such a daddy's girl too. She had him wrapped around her tiny little finger and he was at her beckoning call.

"Shh. It's alright, love. Daddy's here." Spike reassured his baby girl. He stroked her back gently. He used his fingertips to stroke up and down Linn's back. He hated to see his daughter cry and especially to be so scared of a dream. He knew of the real big bad things out there in the world and Buffy made sure that she wanted that life far away from Linn at least until she was old enough to understand it. Spike wished he knew what in her dreams scared her so bad. It was becoming a weekly thing within the past year or so. At least once a week she was in bed with her parents from a bad dream.

It didn't take long before Linn was fast asleep hugging her bear while her father held her safely in his arms.

Hours later, Buffy had come home. When she went to check on Linn, like she has always done, she found that she was not in her bed. She sighed and closed the door softly behind her.

Making her way down the hall, Buff slowly opened the door. Her suspicions were proved to be right when she laid eyes on Spike and Linn in bed sleeping. Spike was sprawled out on his back and Linn was curled up in the crook of his arm and actually hugging his arm while her teddy bear lay on Buffy's side of the bed. Buffy couldn't help but smile.

She closed the door softly behind her and got undressed and into something for bed. When she climbed into the bed she placed the teddy bear which Linn has named "Mr. Teddy" on her nightstand before settling in beside Spike and Linn.

The movement must have alerted Spike because he popped his head up and looked around before realizing it was Buffy.

"Shh. Go to sleep." Buffy whispered to Spike. She reached across their daughter and laid a hand against his hand that was resting on his stomach.

"You startled me." Spike croaked.

"I know. I'm sorry. Go back to sleep." Buffy whispered again.

Spike gently rolled over so that he was on his side facing Buffy but careful not to disturb their sleeping child between them. He reached over and rested a hand on her hip.

"I'm glad you're home." Spike said, his eyes just barely open.

"Me too." Buffy said with a yawn.

* * *

The morning came way too fast. Thankfully it was Buffy's turn to sleep in a little late. She had been out most of the night patrolling and getting her ass whooped by some vampire who thought he could match her and for a moment, she wondered if he could but her wooden stake in his chest said otherwise.

Spike had taken Linn downstairs to make her breakfast because the child had woken him up asking for breakfast. He knew tending to her would give Buffy more time to sleep too.

Spike sat Linn on the counter while he began getting out the ingredients for breakfast. His and hers.

Early on, Spike and Buffy found on their own that their daughter was indeed much more special than they had ever imagined. The parents wanted to know why their daughter wasn't appearing to grow like a normal child should. She was tiny for a long time. They didn't understand it until something struck in Spike's mind. He began mixing blood in with their daughter's formula. Within weeks she was beginning to show signs of progression. Of course it wasn't out of the ordinary progression but now she was seeming to grow like a normal child.

Buffy didn't like the idea at first but Spike had made a good argument that she was apart of him too. She was one of the first half-vampire, half-humans and there were going to be some tweaks to the laws of children.

At first it was just them mixing in with her liquid food. Now at four years old, they were giving it to her to drink. She still craved human food but the blood kept her vampire side nourished.

"Daddy? I want pancakes." Linn giggled as she watched her father warming up the blood that the innocent child believed was juice.

"Alright, toots. Do you want bacon or sausage with your pancakes?" Spike asked the little girl who swung her legs.

"Mm..." Linn thought. "Chocolate!" Linn giggled, trying to make a joke like her father loved to do.

Spike put a fake but convincing shocked face on for his little girl.

"Oh my! She says... She says..." Spike got closer and closer to Linn causing the girl to giggle louder. "She says she wants..." He got right in her face. "CHOCOLATE!" With that he began to tickle the little girl mercifully. She giggled and screeched while Spike tickled her.

After a moment he sat her back down when he heard the microwave beep. "No chocolate, Linny. But we do have bacon and sausage." Spike chuckled.

"Oh darn." She said with a snap of her fingers. Spike couldn't help but laugh at his daughter. She was adorable like her mother.

Pulling the mug for him and Linn's pony cup from the microwave, he added a straw to his daughter's cup. "It's hot, love. Be very very careful." Spike said when handing Linn the cup. She nodded her head in response and sat the cup down beside her. It made her stomach growl.

Once breakfast was done, Spike brought Linn into the living room to play on the floor while he went to clean up from breakfast.

"Can we go ou'side and play, daddy?" Linn asked before her father left the room.

"Malin, you know daddy can't go outside in the sun. It will hurt daddy." Spike explained again.

Linn still hadn't grasped the concept that her father couldn't go outside like everyone else and she couldn't be outside in the sun for very long without feeling depleted. If she was out there far longer than she should be, she in turn would also suffer from burns.

"Besides, you know the sun is bad for you too. Now play with your toys for a bit until I'm done in the kitchen." Spike leaned down and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Yes, sir." Linn sighed in response.

While doing the dishes and cleaning up, Spike wished his daughter could be more normal like her mother but being the daughter of a vampire was bound to have its cons.

Linn burned easily outside. Sunscreen helped a little but it only prolonged the burn process. Even with long sleeves and pants on, she would come inside with her skin being red and itchy.

One day Dawn had Linn outside for far too long. When she brought her in she was near passing out and her skin was very red. It took two days for her to heal completely. In those two days she cried a lot and there was only so much Buffy and Spike could do to comfort her. They gave her cool baths and rubbed lotions on her skin, anything to help ease her pain.

They were all new at this and it was going to take a long time for them to learn the swing of things. Linn was a special child and everyone was going to have to learn.

"Mummy!" Spike could hear Linn's voice from the other room. Buffy must have come down from upstairs.

"Hi, baby." Buffy smiled when she got to the bottom of the steps and Linn ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her waist and hugging her tight.

Buffy picked her daughter up into her arms and kissed her cheeks.

"Have you been good for Daddy?" Buffy asked while walking into the kitchen while holding Linn.

"Oh god, that little girl. She was retched!" Spike pretended to be disgusted.

Linn giggled and Buffy smiled. "No I wasn' daddy! I was good!"

"No seriously she was good." Spike said suddenly in a serious voice. "She was so good I just wanted to eat her up!" Spike said and shifted his face. Surprisingly, that had been something that didn't scare Linn. It only made her giggle harder.

"No daddy! Pu' Mr. Fans away!" Spike had called it "Mr. Fangs." Buffy on the other hand wasn't fond of him being so nonchalant with his vampire side around their daughter.

"Okay!" Spike shifted his face back to normal.

"Now I can kiss you." Buffy smiled. She leaned up on her toes and kissed Spike's lips quickly.

"Eeewwww." Linn scrunched her face up.

"Ew? Ew? Really, Malin?" Buffy asked her daughter.

"That's a'sgusting!" Linn giggled.

"Really? How about I do it to you!" Buffy said before laying kissing all around Linn's face causing her to giggle and move about in Buffy's arms.

"Help me, daddy! Make mummy stop!" Linn said between her fits of giggles.

"Mummy, let the little punky butt down." Spike said while wagging a finger at Buffy.

"Oh alright, daddy." Buffy said, imitating her daughter's accent before putting Linn down on her feet. Spike had done a lot to teach Linn how to talk so the majority of her words had a British accent to them. Buffy thought it made Linn even more adorable than she already was when she didn't believe her cuteness could get any more cute.

"Can I have some more juice, daddy?" Linn asked while tugging on her father's black sweat pants.

"Now now, Malin. No more until lunch." Spike said while continuing to do the dishes.

"Yes, sir." Linn sighed before walking out of the room and going into the other room to play.

Buff walked over to Spike and put an arm around his waist. "How often is she asking now?" Buffy asked.

They had been trying to keep her on a proper human diet and including the synthetic blood with each meal and sometimes it would substitute for a human snack. They were even tracking how often she was asking for it.

"A lot." Spike clicked his tongue on his teeth.

"Okay are we talking every hour or are we talking every other meal?" Buffy further pushed the question all the while reaching across the counter to grab a sliver of bacon.

"I give her some with breakfast and then you give her some with lunch and dinner. She's asking multiple times between meals now." Spike turned to look at Buffy after he shut off the water and dried his hands.

Buffy sighed heavily. "So we're going to need to start ordering more." Buffy said.

Spike nodded. He could see the concern on Buffy's face. "Love she's a growing girl. She's asking for fake blood in a cup not trying to rip someone's throat out." Spike reassured Buffy. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know. I just worry, Spike. What if one day we wake up and she's standing over me or Dawn ready to make a meal out of us?" Buffy was very alarmed and slightly more worried about her daughter than she would admit to anyone aloud.

"That's not going to happen and if it does then we handle it then. Right now, let's just let her be a child. Her life is complicated as it is. Not many children get to play outside when it's dark or sleep till noon when they want. Let's just face one problem at a time, alright?" Spike brought one hand up to Buffy's chin to pull her chin up so she looked him in the eyes. "Alright?"

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Spike pulled Buffy's chin gently toward him where he planted a loving and sweet kiss on her lips.

"Now, love. What would you like to eat?"

 _...TBC..._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** If you're not following this than I suggest you read the first story to this called 'Midnight Sun'. Also, I wanted this first chapter to reflect on how Buffy and Spike were trying to make things as normal as possible for Linn. After all half-breed or not, she's still a child who had a child's mind. Also I thought it would be cute to show just how Spike is with Linn.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rev 22:20

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set one year after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Two – Rev 22:20

 _(Special Note: This chapter contains sexual matter)_

* * *

Buffy shut the door to her bedroom behind her. Spike stood at the dresser adjusting his shirt. He was just about ready to go off on a patrol and was making sure he had everything he needed. Buffy had other ideas in mind for him.

She dropped her towel before walking to stand in front of him. Spike was taken aback by the gesture. "Oh bloody hell." Spike gasped as his eyes drifted over the slayer's fit form. She had definitely lost the baby weight but somehow after having a child she had formed more of an hourglass figure than before.

Buffy pressed her lips to Spike's neck and began to tease the flesh with her teeth and her tongue. Spike tried to suppress a moan but it slipped out between his gritted teeth anyway.

"Don't go." Buffy whispered in Spike's ear. "Skip tonight." She used her tongue to toy with the bottom of his ear lobe. "Not tonight." With that she tugged on the bottom of his lobe with her teeth, tugging it gently and using her tongue to toy with the bit in her mouth.

"Oh damnitt, slayer. You know how to make things hard for me... literally." Spike groaned. He was torn for a split second but Buffy won hands down. Then again, who was he to turn down the sexy woman who knew just where to tease. Not that she needed to. Sometimes he just liked making her wait. Other times he just liked to tease.

Spike turned his head and captured Buffy's mouth with his lips. The kiss was passionate and needy. Spike could never get enough of Buffy, nor could he ever get tired of being with her. She was unlike any other woman, human or vampire that he had ever been with and she drove him wild in all of the right ways.

"You sexy devil." Spike moaned before hoisting her up in his hands and laying her down on the bed.

Buffy quickly switched gears this time. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed him on his back. "Let me lead." Buffy whispered in Spike's ear. "Let me hold the reigns, tonight." Buffy whispered once more.

Who was Spike to argue at a woman who was so eager to take charge? Of course he adored the nights she would let him lead but there were things she could do when she led that just... could bring any man to his knees.

Buffy slowly removed every piece of clothing from Spike's body. She explored and kissed every familiar inch of him. She knew how to drive a vampire wild. She only added to his arousal and she knew it. She knew what made this vampire tick and she wasn't about to lose sense of that.

Being with Spike the last few years had taught her a lot, believe it or not. Especially when it came to sex. It was the longest relationship she had and both Spike and Buffy worried about boring sex. Well when you were as adventurous as Buffy and Spike, that wasn't going to be an issue and so far it had yet to be an issue.

Using her hands on either side of Spike's body, Buffy slid her body up the length of Spike's body emitting a guttural groan from the vampire. As she slid her body up Spike's body, she straddled his hips all the while, letting out a quiet purr when she felt him between her thighs. This time, instead of giving him exactly what he wanted, she teased him first. She leaned down and took the taut skin of his chest between her teeth and bit down as she ground her hips against his.

Spike's hands gripped Buffy's backside, using the leverage to tease back. This time, she was the one that breathed out the moan. Her body shuddered on top of his until finally she raised her hips and lowered herself onto him.

The couple moaned aloud. Buffy bit her lip to keep herself quiet. She knew the walls were thin and ever since having a child, she didn't want her daughter knowing of her parents naughty deeds in the night.

Spike let his hands rest on Buffy's hips, gripping them firmly while the slayer rocked her body against his.

Spike arched his back just as Buffy leaned down. She took the skin on his neck between her teeth and started to suck hard at his skin. Surely there would be a pretty love-bruise there once she was done. Spike loved when his lover marked him. He felt like it was a badge of honor to be worn and cherished. Even if it didn't stay there long. Plus, her mouth drove him so wild.

Moving her lips from his neck, Buffy placed her hands on Spike's chest. She used this to anchor her body while picking up her pace slightly.

Sitting up so that his body was pressed against Buffy's, Spike's lips made their way to Buffy's neck in return. He kissed over the scar he had once given her. It was his mark. His claim. Of course he knew he didn't need to have done that. Even before having a child with Buffy. She would always and forever be his girl. The bite he had given her was just a warning to anyone else. He loved the slayer and would do everything in his power to have her beside him.

Slowly, his lips roamed freely on her skin. Kissing across her body. His cool lips sent shivers through her. Her moans poured from her throat quietly. Her moans of approval, of need.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while his lips moved lower to her chest. His expert mouth left a small trail down her chest. Spike was never a selfish lover which was the most surprising thing that Buffy had learned. He was more giving than any other sexual partner she had been with.

"Spike..." Buffy breathed out, the end of his name being called was the sound of need. Her head fell back, her hair tickling his hands against her back. In return he moved his lips back up the soft warm skin of her chest and onto her neck. The thrill of not being able to bite her at his own will was still something that made his blood pump. How he longed to claim her over and over every time. To taste the sweet nectar that streamed through her veins to give her the very life she had. It took everything in him not to ravish her completely as he had done many times before. Tonight was about giving her all of his love and attention.

"Buffy..." Spike moaned in return.

Letting her hands drop from his shoulders, Buffy slowly pushed him back until he was laying flat on his back once again.

Their eyes locked in that moment. Spike's hands slithered up Buffy's back. He pulled her forward again and pressed his mouth to hers. Their kiss was intense as they were in the moment. At that same point, Spike picked up his pace beneath Buffy.

He not only kissed her because he was in the moment but to muffle her cries of pleasure. Her mews were no longer mews but moans that were muffled by the kiss. His hands held her there as their kissing became feverish and they didn't stop.

Their paces didn't stop. Their hips met at the same moment in unison together in a perfect rhythm.

Finally when that moment came, their actions of pleasure erupting like wild fire, Buffy buried her face in Spike's neck. Her moans were muffled by his skin as she bit down. Spike grunted and moaned aloud, his being more quiet and breathy. Funny considering he wasn't the air breather in the relationship.

Buffy collapsed on top of Spike, her chest pounding against his and panting into his neck.

"Oh hell." Spike huffed. He snaked his arms around Buffy's body, hugging her close. "I'd trade that for a patrol any night.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle. She pulled away from Spike and smiled. "Right answer, blood sucker. Time for round two." Buffy grinned before leaning in to kiss Spike again.

 _...TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Fragile

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Three – Fragile

* * *

Buffy woke earlier the next morning. Her legs shook when she moved them. It had been a while since She and spike had their intimate escapades lasting till early morning hours. It made her body slightly sore but it was the sort of work out she needed to relax her body.

Lately, the slayer had been feeling things that worried her. Her slayer senses had tingled which meant something bad was coming her way. She needed last night to take her mind off of those feelings for a little while. It was the only thing that relaxed her, that would put her at ease, even if for a moment. She needed it for her own sanity.

Slowly, she pulled herself from the bed, leaving Spike to sleep. Buffy walked out of the room and into the bathroom to take a hot shower and get ready for the day.

Once she was out of the shower, Buffy walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. Still Spike stayed asleep on his side, covered from his waist down. She never understood how the vampire could sleep without being beneath the blankets like she had to be. Then again, his sensations of cold and hot were not as high as her own.

Buffy got dressed and was putting earrings on when she heard a little voice coming from the direction of her door.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Linn called out softly.

Buffy turned just as she adjusted the second earring and secured it on her ear.

"Linn, sweetie. Shh. Daddy is sleeping." Buffy whispered. She hurried over to the door to gently guide her daughter from her parent's bed room.

Buffy bent down to scoop up the young child into her arms.

"Mummy, I'm hungry." Linn said as she laid her cheek against her mother's shoulder.

"Okay, baby. Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." Buffy said just as she got to the stop of the staircase.

Once in the kitchen, Buffy kept Linn on her hip while she began the process of warming up the synthetic blood they used to feed Spike and Linn.

"I just wan' my juice today mummy." Linn said when Buffy walked back to the fridge to get normal food.

Buffy paused and took a deep breath. "You need to eat something too. You can not just have juice."

"But mummy I'm so firsty." Buffy looked down at Linn to see her face had shifted just as a vampire's face would look. Suddenly her teeth were bearing into Buffy's neck.

* * *

Buffy bolted up right in bed gasping for air. She began to pant as she pressed her palm to her chest. Within seconds, she felt Spike's cool hand against her back.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" Spike asked alarmed. He jolted awake when he heard Buffy gasping for air and felt the bed shift quickly.

Buffy turned her head to look at Spike before realizing it was just a dream. She threw her arms around Spike's shoulders and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Buffy? Buffy what's wrong? What it a bad dream, pet?" Spike asked once more. It had been a long time since Buffy was plagued with nightmares and just like their daughter's nightmares, her's were becoming more frequent as well.

Buffy nodded and shut her eyes tight. A few tears still slipped out of the slits of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it, darling?" Spike questioned further.

Buffy shook her head in response. "No." She whimpered quietly.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Linn's voice suddenly rung out through the room.

Buffy jumped and looked over at Linn. Spike looked between his lover and daughter. The look on Buffy's face was that of pure fear.

"Mummy? Wha's wrong?" Linn asked as she walked closer to the bed.

Buffy was frozen in fear.

"Buffy? Buffy what is it?" He watched Buffy's eyes follow Linn. "It's just Linn, love." Spike said calmly.

When Linn reached the bed, Spike picked the child up into his arms and smiled.

Buffy backed away slowly. Linn could sense something in her mother which caused her to become sad.

"Buffy, you're scaring her." Spike said sternly. Something in that dream scared the shit out of Buffy.

"Did I make you mad, mummy?" Linn asked, looking down at her hands almost looking upset herself.

"You didn't make mummy mad, Linny. Come on. Let's go give mummy a minute. She's tired." Spike eyed Buffy suspiciously before getting up to take Linn out of the room.

A few fresh tears fell from Buffy's eyes as she sat there still in fear almost frozen in time. She put her hand over her mouth and brought her knees to her chest before laying her forehead against her knees.

When Buffy was able to collect herself, she went for a shower. She had to remember that it was just a bad dream. It was just a dream. She was worried about Linn and it was showing in her dreams was all. She didn't have to fear her baby girl. That's what Buffy kept telling herself.

While Buffy was dressing, the door opened as Spike stepped into the room. He shut the door quietly behind him.

"Where's Linn?" Buffy asked.

"Downstairs with Dawn." Spike said flatly. For once in a long time, he looked angry with the slayer and for once in a long time, he was.

"I'm sorry." Buffy apologized quickly. She turned to look at Spike as he looked around in the dresser for a shirt for himself seeing that he was only in sweat pants.

"Say that to our daughter." Spike's words were dripping with bitterness. He turned quickly and glared at the blond. "You know I don't know what the bloody hell happened in that dream of yours but you have upset our daughter. She thinks you are pissed off with her. Poor git." Spike shook his head and turned back around to pull a black t-shirt over his torso.

Buffy sighed and walked toward Spike. "I said I'm sorry and I will be more than happy to explain that to our daughter but I need to tell you something." Spike hadn't turned around to look at her. She put her hand on his shoulder to force him to turn. "I can't do it with your back to me!" She shouted at him. When Spike turned he snarled at the slayer and gripped her wrist tight in his hand. His face was shifted over to his vampire.

"Don't." Spike warned her.

This wasn't the first time the vampire had showed his vampire over their daughter and Buffy knew it wouldn't be the last.

Buffy quickly pulled her wrist from his grasp. "Fine. I won't bother telling you then." Buffy growled back before storming out of the room to go find Linn.

Spike snarled one time before shaking his head and putting the vampire away. He felt guilt immediately. Being a father brought out some sort of primal, animal instinct that he never had before. When it came to Buffy or their daughter, it was easy to instantly feel the need to protect them. He just wished he could keep that instinct from turning on Buffy at times.

Downstairs, Buffy found Linn sitting on the couch with Dawn watching cartoons.

"Hey, Dawn." Buffy smiled at her little sister.

"Morning, mama." Dawn said with a smile.

Buffy looked over at Linn who sat with her arms crossed and looking very displeased.

Walking over, Buffy knelt down in front of Linn and put her hands on Linn's legs. "Hey, baby. I'm sorry about this morning." Buffy was hoping that apologizing would take the evil pout off of her daughter's face but it wasn't going to be easy. "You know how you had your nightmares?" Buffy asked the small child.

Linn didn't look at her mother but she did nod her head.

"Well I had one too last night. It really really scared me. Thankfully daddy was there to protect me and make me feel much better." Buffy said, trying to reason with Linn.

The child's pout had ceased when she heard that her mother too had a bad dream. She looked up at Buffy, her face changing to concern.

"I fought I made you mad, mummy." Linn took a deep breath. Buffy was upset by seeing that her daughter was so worried that at four years old she was taking a sigh of relief.

Shaking her head, "No, baby. You could never make me mad." Buffy smiled a little. "Come here."

Buffy put her arms out and Linn instantly moved and wrapped her tiny arms around Buffy's neck to hug her tight. Buffy wrapped her arms around her daughter's tiny body and smiled.

"Do you forgive me?" Buffy asked her daughter.

"'Course, mummy!" Linn giggled.

"Mm. I love you so much, moonshine." Buffy said before kissing her daughter's head gently.

Moonshine had become one of Buffy's favorite nicknames for Linn since she was a baby and loved to sleep with the moon shining down on her.

Linn giggled again. "I love you too, mummy!" Linn pulled back from the hug to give her mother a kiss. Buffy returned the peck and pulled her up into her arms.

"How about we go get you some juice?" Buffy asked her little girl.

Linn nodded her head and laid her cheek against her mother's shoulder.

 _...TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4 - Stigmata Martyr

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Four – Stigmata Martyr

* * *

Later that night, Buffy was preparing to go on patrol. Spike hadn't really talked to her much at all that day. It upset her that Spike would honestly think that she _wanted_ to upset their little girl. Buffy never wanted any harm to come to their daughter and especially not at her or Spike's expense.

Buffy pulled her long blond hair back into a pony tail and adjusted her jacket as Spike walked into the room. She didn't turn her body or look back at him. Buffy didn't even acknowledge his presence in the room. She simply continued to check to make sure she had everything she needed.

Arms wrapped around the slayer from behind, pulling her against his chest.

Buffy rolled her eyes and ground her teeth together. She glanced down at the hands resting on her belly.

"I'm sorry." Spike whispered. His lips planted light fluttering kisses around Buffy's neck as he tried to apologize.

"Not now, Spike." Buffy said, shrugging him away.

Spike pulled away and looked at Buffy. He could tell she was bothered by this morning.

Running a hand through his hair, "Look, I don't know what came over me this morning, Buffy." Spike tried to explain.

Buffy grabbed a stake from her chest that she kept locked so Linn couldn't get into it. "You were protecting our daughter. I'm not mad at your for it." Buffy was telling the truth. What upset her was the fact that he believed she wanted to upset Linn.

"Then will you at least tell me what's wrong?" Spike asked the blond. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he would have hated if something bad happened to her while she was out patrolling and they weren't speaking or on bad terms.

Buffy stood up and pulled one of her cross necklaces around her neck. Seconds later she turned to look up at Spike.

"This morning you assumed that I wanted to scare, Linn." Buffy pushed Spike away physically. "You made me feel so guilty. I didn't mean to freeze up when she came into the room okay? I had a nightmare and she was in it. I wasn't even completely awake and I was frightened. Do you think that I-I want her to see that? Do you think for one second that I want my daughter to know fear so early on in life? Absolutely not!" Buffy let out a puff of air from her lungs. She turned back around to grab something else from the chest.

"Then you should have said so, Buffy. I can't just read your mind. You never once pulled me aside today to explain anything to me. You just let me be angry with you all day. I mean bloody hell, slayer. If you wanted me to apologize then why didn't you say anything earlier?" Spike asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because you were right. I did upset her. But I didn't do it on purpose." Buffy looked over her shoulder at Spike.

"That's bollocks. I never said you did it on purpose." Spike defended himself.

Buffy turned and looked at him. "No but you implemented that I did." Buffy said almost shouting at him.

The slayer shook her head and turned back around. She shut the chest and locked it with the key.

"You know what, we will deal with this later. I need to go and I will not risk waking our child up to screaming parents like my parents did to Dawn and I." Buffy said sternly.

With that, before Spike could say another word, Buffy had gone out of their bedroom door and shut it firmly behind her.

* * *

Buffy had spent hours patrolling around Sunnydale and especially the graveyard. She was doing everything she could to take her mind off of the fight she had with Spike. Problem was, no one was taking her bait. It was causing her to think about what had happened.

It wasn't often that the vampire and the slayer would fight but when they did, it blew completely out of proportion. Honestly, that was the one thing that Buffy would change about her relationship with Spike. Their arguments were always heated and quite intense. Hell they always had been. They could never just have a "simple" argument. It was always big.

After a few hours, Buffy needed to get home. The ache to talk to Spike had grown stronger. She felt pure guilt. She shouldn't have blown up like that at him. He was only doing what was in his nature and she just wanted to go home, crawl in bed, pull his arms around her body and tell him how much she loved him and that she wanted this fight to be over with.

When Buffy got back to the house, she could see her bedroom light was still on. She furrowed her brow in confusion before walking up the steps and quietly into the house. She made her way up the steps and into the bedroom where she slept with Spike. Slowly she opened the door to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. He hadn't even laid in the bed yet. His head was resting on his fingertips.

"Spike?" Buffy asked softly.

Spike looked up at the slayer standing in the doorway before she moved in and shut the door quietly behind her.

"Buffy." Spike stood up and walked over to her.

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and hugged her tight, Buffy returned the hug. She needed it.

"I'm sorry." Spike whispered.

"Me too." Buffy whispered back.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity in that embrace before Spike pulled back and looked into Buffy's eyes.

"I know you would never do anything to upset Linn on purpose or give her any reason to be afraid. I overreacted." Spike explained.

"I should have told you about that dream I had, Spike. She scared the shit out of me." Buffy admitted finally.

"What happened?" Spike asked, rubbing Buffy's arms with his hands.

"I was warming up a cup of blood for her, like normal and suddenly she looked like a vampire and she just bared right into my neck without a second thought. It was like in that moment it wasn't Linn. It was just a cold blooded killer." Buffy's body trembled as those feelings of fear came back into Buffy's thoughts.

"Shh." Spike pulled Buffy close again and kissed the crown of her head. "I know you're scared. I know you're afraid that while right now she seems more normal but as she grows you fear so will the vampire in her. I know that, love. But you can't prepare yourself fully for what she is. We don't have that sort of knowledge yet. For all we know she will be more human than anything." Spike tried to reassure Buffy while he rubbed her back.

"I know. I know that we don't know what's to come but I just.. I feel like we should try and find someone who might have an idea" Buffy pulled away slightly and looked up at Spike. "Parenthood is the scariest thing I've ever had to do, Spike. I've never had to worry or prepare so much in my life." Buffy blurted out.

Spike nodded and rubbed her back still. "But you are not alone, Buffy. I'm right here and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. It's up to me to protect you and the bit." Spike leaned in and placed a kiss softly on Buffy's lips. "We are in this together." He whispered with his lips inches from her own.

Buffy simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Come. Let's get some rest. Tomorrow is another day." Spike grinned.

Pulling Buffy gently toward the bed, Spike took it upon himself to help the slayer undress before the two of them climbed into the bed together. He wrapped his arms protectively around Buffy's body. She laid her cheek against Spike's chest and found solace in the cool embrace.

* * *

"Buffy! Spike!" Dawn cried out as she burst into the bed room to wake the couple from their deep slumber.

"Dawn? What is it?" Buffy asked groggily.

Spike's eyes flashed opened. He looked over at Dawn to see the tears streaming down her face.

"She's gone!" Dawn cried.

Buffy sat up in bed. "What?" Buffy's asked as alarm filled her.

"Linn! She's gone! She's nowhere in the house or outside! I-I-I looked everywhere!" Dawn cried.

Buffy's eyes widened as fear froze her in place.

 _'My baby.'_ Buffy thought to herself.

 _...TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Play With Fire

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Five – Play With Fire

* * *

Merely hours had passed. Spike couldn't go outside with the sun being up and Buffy was in shock. She hardly said a word. Her slayer had taken over her as it always did at a time like this and she kept a stern yet blank look on her face. Her jaw fluttered every so often when she would grind her teeth together in anger.

The last time her daughter had been taken from her was right after her birth and the reaction was much different. The last time Linn was taken from her, Buffy's emotions were raw and she was far from stable. This time, she was a mother who was stewing in anger.

Spike called Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara and Giles to the house and told them what happened. When they all arrived immediately they went to Buffy's side. Buffy barely spoke two words to them. They could hardly get her to speak. Between the shock and her slayer instincts she kept her mouth shut for the most part.

"We need to go out there find her. Whoever took her had to be human or demonic." Spike explained as he paced.

"How do you know it wasn't vampire-related?" Giles questioned the vampire.

"Because I was awake this morning when Buffy came home from patrol and the sun was coming up. Everything was fine. I could hear her heartbeat from our bed room, Giles." Spike informed the group.

"So then we rule out vampire. What humans or demons know about Linn?" Willow asked curiously.

Spike shrugged. "Unless someone is secretly telling our life stories to the hell hounds, I got nothing." Spike put his hand on Buffy's shoulder and closed his eyes momentarily.

"What about Cordelia or Angel? Cordelia was there for Linn's first birthday." Xander suggested.

"Even if Cordelia knew, she would have no reason to tell anyone else and I hardly believe she would do anything to jeopardize my niece." Dawn sighed before running a hand through her long hair.

"Well in high school Cordelia couldn't even keep a secret that she asked someone else to keep, Dawn. She's never been the best with keeping them." Xander informed Dawn who didn't know Cordelia like the others did.

"Still, that doesn't make sense Xander. What would she have against Buffy and Spike that she would do such a thing. I just don't believe it was her." Willow couldn't bring herself to believe that a former member of the Scoobies had anything to do with it.

"Oh come on, Will! You know she's been shacking up with the Angel and the others in LA. She probably shacked up with them so hard, they gave her all the money in the world." Xander's tone was definitely bitter toward Cordelia.

"Xander!" Willow chided the man.

"Will everyone just shut up?" Buffy shouted. She stood up suddenly and looked around the room. "My daughter is out there somewhere without her father or her mother!" Buffy's voice began to crack. "My baby is afraid... And alone..." Tears splashed down onto Buffy's cheeks as she spoke. "Right now I don't care who has her. All I care about is getting her back. So if you want to argue about high school drama and old news, I suggest you leave. If not, get it together and help me find my god damn daughter." Buffy shook momentarily before turning and walking up the stairs. She couldn't be around the arguing. She couldn't handle it. Not right now. This wasn't what she needed.

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy!" Linn cried out. Her little hands wrapped tightly around the cast iron cage that she had been thrown in. They had taken Mr. Teddy from her. She was scared, frightened and alone.

"Please! Mummy! Daddy! Help!" Linn screamed once more.

Her little lungs were beginning to hurt along with her throat. She would more than likely lose her voice if she didn't rest it.

Linn sat down in the corner of the cage. She wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself. "I'm sorry mummy and daddy. I didn' mean to make you mad." Linn cried into her hands. She thought it was her fault. She didn't know that it was never her fault.

Footsteps could be heard coming from a few feet away.

Linn looked up. She wiped her eyes and tried to stop crying so she could see whoever it was.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Linn called out. She wished so much for it to be her mother and father. Even her Aunt Dawn or Aunt Willow would be good enough for her. She wanted to go home. "I'm sorry!" Linn cried into the air.

"Hush!" The voice was dripping with disdain for the child. It caused Linn to jump and hug herself tighter as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Bloody hell you are just like your mother! Can't stop crying all of the bloody time!" The voice growled in her direction. "You talk too much too like your father." The voice laughed. "Either way, shut up!" The voice yelled loudly.

Linn whimpered as new tears fell from her eyes and into her hair as the blond locks covering her face which were dirty and messy from being transported to wherever she was. She tried not to cry or speak or make a noise. Whoever it was in there with her wasn't happy with her and she didn't want to get hurt.

Looking around a little, all Linn could see was a fireplace, a television set which was turned off, a few candles here and there, some lit, some had been going too long that they burned, a couch and a table placed between the couch and TV. The walls were gray and dark like concrete. There were wild vines along some areas of the wall where they had come through the cracks.

The stranger stepped toward the cage while Linn was trying to calm herself. Her eyes traveled up the tall woman's figure. She wore a long black skirt and a red long sleeve shirt. Her hair was jet black and long which framed her long thin face.

The strange woman knelt down in front of Linn's cage and studied the little girl who in turn was studying her.

"You have your daddy's eyes, little one." The woman's voice was slick and cold like ice. "But you resemble your mummy so much more." The stranger added.

"Where is my mummy and daddy?" Linn asked, her voice trembling.

The woman chuckled evilly. "Oh dear girl." The woman stopped laughing and looked into Linn's eyes. "I'm your mummy now."

* * *

Spike walked up the stairs to see the door to their daughter's room ajar. It had been closed and Spike had a feeling that he knew just who had ventured into the room.

The vampire pushed the door open slowly. Proving his suspicions right, Buffy sat on Linn's bed, holding their daughter's pillow in her arms and hugging it to her body. Spike could see the tears that slid down Buffy's cheeks and wet the pillow in her hands. She looked like she was smelling the pillow. Spike wondered if it was comforting for Buffy and in actuality, it was a little. It still didn't bring her little girl home.

Buffy lifted her head when she realized someone was in the room. She cast her eyes up on the father of her child. When their eyes connected, Buffy couldn't take the shame that she felt. She broke down all over again before burying her face in her daughter's pillow.

Immediately Spike pushed the door shut and joined Buffy on the bed. He reached out and hugged the slayer to his body, emitting uncontrollable sobs from her lips. Her body shook in his grasp. Spike pressed his lips to Buffy's forehead and closed his eyes.

"I-I-I just w-w-want her h-home!" Buffy sobbed.

"We will find her, Buffy. We will find her and we will slaughter whoever took our little girl from us." Spike reassured his girlfriend. Spike's anger towards the situation would only be fixed when he could get his hands on the person who kidnapped their daughter in the early morning hours.

"Sh-sh-sh-she... she..." Buffy tried to speak but her words were cut off by the sobs in her throat.

"Shh. I know, love. I know." Spike sighed. "We must remember that she is a special child, Buffy." Spike was trying to be the voice of reason for Buffy when no one else could. "Our Linn will be just fine. I can feel it." Spike said as he sighed. He could sense his daughter's life. He could feel her essence almost. He didn't know how but he could. If he didn't feel that, only then would he know that something was seriously wrong.

Buffy cast her eyes up to look into Spike's eyes. "Promise me, Spike. Promise me that we will find our baby. Promise me that whoever did this will pay for taking her from us." Buffy's eyes had glossed over quickly to anger, raw emotional anger.

"I promise, Buffy." Spike cupped her cheek, wiping some of her tears away with his thumb. "Whoever took Linn is going to pay. I will be sure that their death is slow and painful and that our daughter will be safely returned to our arms."

Leaning back against Spike, Buffy gripped the pillow in her hands and held it tight to her body as she cried. She didn't know if she could take it.

 _...TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6 - Unfamiliar

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Six – Unfamiliar

* * *

"Do you have the child?" A deep and booming voice came from the shadows of the decrepit mansion. The figure paced back and forth within the shadows, careful not to be seen.

"I do, my love." The woman who had shouted at Linn replied to the shadowed figure. She kept her distance from the figure in the shadows but it took every ounce in her not to pull him to her and kiss him.

The figure stopped pacing and looked out from the shadows. "Where does she rest?" The deep voice asked but this time softer. He seemed pleased with the work of the woman in front of him.

"I have her locked away in the mansion." The woman said with a sly smile.

"And you are sure this is the child, correct?" The man pushed on. He seemed hopeful that his loyal subject hadn't disappointed him.

The raven haired woman nodded her head. "She looks just like that pretty little slayer." The woman's voice began to drip with disdain in mentioning Buffy. "But her eyes." Her voice quickly changed. She almost sounded amazed and in awe. "She has her father's eyes." Her eyes cast down toward the floor as if longing to look in those eyes once again.

"If you are sure that this is indeed the child of Spike and Buffy, we have to understand that if they catch us, they will not stop until we are dead." The man warned the woman who nodded her head in agreement. "We do this once and we do it good and we leave town as soon as we are done."

"I only have but one question, my love." The woman stated as thoughts began to swarm her mind.

"What is it?" He asked in return.

"If we kill the child, that will only anger Spike and Buffy. Don't you think they will find out it was us?" She asked, almost unsure of what they had done.

A devilish chuckle came from the shadows in response. "If you did everything right, they won't find it was us, my darling."

"What does the child's death have to do with Spike and Buffy, Angelus?" The woman asked quietly.

Stepping from the shadows his face was screwed to a malicious grin. "Revenge, Dru. Sweet, sweet revenge."

* * *

Buffy looked around her four year old's bedroom. It was once her mother's room and she had no need for the large bed room but the moment she and Spike had asked about what they would do for a nursery, Buffy wanted to use her mother's old bed room. Willow and Tara were getting serious and Willow had talked about moving in with Tara at her apartment. Plus, Buffy saw the bed room as a room her daughter could grow into. It was huge but she would easily grow into it. Besides, how many teenagers could say they have the biggest room in their house?

Buffy pushed her tongue against the back of her teeth as she tried not to cry again. She needed to stay strong. She needed to keep her strength up so she could find her daughter. Getting Linn home and back in her arms safely was the only thing that mattered to her at that moment.

Shuffling around in the room, Buffy focused mainly around the bed and the windows. She looked to see if any of the locks had been broken on the windows. Surprisingly, none had. Whoever had been there had to have come in through the door. The windows were all locked as normal.

It made Buffy feel a little defeated and made her blood boil. It was just another piece of the puzzle that wasn't solved and was going to make it harder for them to find her daughter.

Buffy let her hands drop to her sides and walked over to the bed. She had sat on the bed earlier that day but the multicolored blanket was still pushed back and her daughter's imprint was still there. Buffy ran her hand longingly over the bed sheet.

"Have you found anything, love?" Spike's voice came out of no where from the doorway.

Buffy jumped a little and looked up to see Spike.

"Sorry, pet." He apologized, realizing he had scared her by accident. It was to be expected. Her nerves were on edge.

Spike walked further into the room toward Buffy. The slayer stood up straight and turned her body to face him. She pushed her arms under his and wrapped him into a hug, pressing her cheek against the soft material of his t-shirt. Spike's palms ran the length of the petite slayer's back.

"I don't want to be in here." Buffy murmured into his chest. She sounded as if she were going to cry again.

Spike moved his hand to her chin. He lifted Buffy's head gently. Softly, he placed a kiss upon her lips.

Once the kiss broke, he took the opportunity to speak. "You need to rest." He whispered quietly.

Buffy shook her head while unraveling herself from her lover's embrace. "I can't. Not until she's home." Buffy said firmly.

"Listen to me, Buffy. Making yourself weak and setting yourself up for failure isn't going to bring Linn home." Spike didn't want to argue with Buffy at all but he knew that if she didn't rest, she wasn't going to be in the best shape to fight which was most likely what was going to happen.

"How can you say that?" Buffy was a hair away from shouting at Spike. "How can you be so calm?" Buffy had to turn away from Spike before she tried to strangle him. He was so calm that it angered her.

Spike hated this blame game that Buffy seemed to want to play recently. It rattled the anger growing in his bones.

"You say these things, Buffy. You make these accusations as if this isn't hurting me too." Spike was desperate to get through to her. "You don't understand that she isn't just your child. She's mine too." Spike didn't think Buffy was listening and it only angered him more.

Walking over to Buffy, Spike grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at him. He didn't mean to be so forceful in that moment but his emotions were at their brink.

"You seem to forget that you weren't the only one who cares so much for that little girl that it's ripping me apart inside too." Spike's eyes held so much hurt for the daughter that was taken from them suddenly. He looked and sounded like he would cry. "For someone who never believed I could ever have a child, that I could never get that chance or ever be something more than just a sodding evil vampire to wreak havoc on the world..." Spike was beginning to lose his grip on his emotions now. "You have no idea what it means to have it taken in an instant."

Spike's grip lessened on Buffy's wrist and Buffy's face softened as well. As much as she wanted to be angry with him right now, she knew he was right.

"I'm sorry." Buffy reached up and cupped his face. She took a deep breath which was shaky and labored. "But I do know how you feel, Spike. I grew up dreaming of a time when I could have it all. The car, the house, the husband, the children. To have it all. Like you, I was mortal once, in a sense. I was fifteen when I was charged as the slayer. From that moment on I hated the idea of children and a family because I knew what hid in the shadows. The monsters that were on my doorstep at every chance they got." Buffy's eyes matched her lover's eyes. Both hazy and glittered with speckles of tears that were soon to run down their cheeks.

"When Giles told me that I was to have a baby with you and that child would be killed for the greater good, I was so angry!" Buffy's tears fell one by one as she spoke. "I felt like I was being toyed with. I hated him, I hated you." Buffy took a deep breath. "But I realized that I didn't hate anyone but myself. I was going to have to do the most grueling thing that a woman could ever do. I was going to have to bare a child and watch that child die. I felt like I had to live the horror that I feared I would put my mom through." Buffy had to stop to hold back a sob that threatened to make it's way out.

"Then you happened." Buffy couldn't help but smile. "You proved to me that you truly loved me. That you loved our baby girl because you made it possible for our daughter to take her first steps. Say her first words. Feel the love of two parents who love her more than life itself." Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike again as their tears wet their skin.

Pressing his forehead to her's, their emotions mirrored one another. "I just wish that you would understand that you're not alone anymore. You're not the only one who is hurting." Spike sniffled as he pulled her tight against him. "We both had lives before this. We have lived three lives in these times. I was an innocent human before becoming a vampire. You were an innocent human girl before you became the slayer. Then fate brought us together." Spike slipped one hand to cup Buffy's cheek to look deep into her eyes. "And fate gave us our little Linn."

He was right. Buffy nodded her head as her eyes clouded with tears.

"You're just always so calm, Spike. You're so calm and that makes me so mad because I can't be. I can't think rationally. My first instinct is to react." Buffy gripped the vampire's shirt in her hands.

"I know, love, but to handle this situation we have to think clearly. One wrong move and..." Spike couldn't even mutter the words that almost formed. He couldn't imagine seeing his child lifeless and unresponsive.

"I know. I know and I'm so sorry." Buffy buried her head in Spike's chest and let out a sob.

The couple stood there. Their tears falling upon one another as they tried to hold it together but needing that moment with one another to feel the things they felt.

Soon the tears began to subside. Mainly because Buffy had probably cried most of the tears possible out and Spike was starting to regain his right mind.

Spike pulled away slightly and looked down at Buffy. "I'm going to look around outside to see if I can try and find something that might help while it's still dark out. Will you please at least lay down for a bit, love? If not for yourself or for me but for Linn."

Buffy slowly nodded her head. "Will you lay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

Spike's response was to pull away. He laced his fingers with Buffy's and lead her back down the hallway to their bed room. He shut the door behind them to give them their privacy.

Inside the room Buffy and Spike laid down on the bed. Buffy crawled under the blankets while Spike stayed above them. Buffy reached over to grab Mr. Teddy, Linn's bear that Buffy had sat on her nightstand only a few mornings before. She tucked the bear into her arms as she laid down with her face buried in Spike's neck. He secured his arms around the blond and used one hand to run his fingers through her hair. He knew it would help calm his lover at least enough to try and rest.

* * *

Tonight was an odd night. The moon was hidden behind clouds which Spike could feel. While it hardly rained in Sunnydale, the night smelled dewy and damp. It was going to rain so he needed to react quickly. He had come outside to try and find some sort of clue of who could have taken his child from her bed unexpectedly. He was still kicking himself for not knowing or hearing. Damned his heavy sleeping. Since becoming a father he found that he slept lighter than before but that morning he was knocked out cold.

Standing on the front porch to the home he had called his own for the last four, almost five years, Spike put his hands on his hips and looked around. There had to be something that would give away a clue. Anything at this point would be better than wandering in the dark as they were now.

Spike searched for the rest of the night outside. He checked the bushes. He checked the backyard, front yard, along side the house. Nothing. Nothing to put his curiosity at bay.

Feeling defeated Spike turned his attention back inside. Something suddenly didn't smell right. Literally. He didn't understand why his senses didn't pick up on it before.

Following his nose, Spike found his way up to his daughter's bed room. He smelled something familiar. All too familiar. The smell was so strong in that moment while standing in the doorway to his four year old's room.

The bed. Spike shuffled over to the bed and inhaled deeply. It was stronger than ever. He bent forward to search for what the smell was coming from. He wondered if his own daughter's scent and Buffy's had drowned it out before but now, it was clear as day.

There it was. The clue.

Spike laid his eyes on one long black strand of hair that laid untouched on Linn's bed. His fingers grabbed the single strand and he lifted it to his nose to get a good waft of it. "Drusilla." Spike growled as his vampire overtook him.

 _...TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7 - Somewhere Nowhere

**Title:** Living In Danger

 **Author:** MSKBSwedish

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.

 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

Chapter Seven – Somewhere Nowhere

" _I'm going to take Linn outside to play on the swings for a bit." Dawn said to me while I was elbow deep in dish soap. The dishwasher had broken a few days ago and we were still waiting for a repair._

 _I turned my head to see my baby sister with my three year old daughter in her arms. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a little pink t-shirt that was embellished with flowers of the purple variety._

" _Alright, just don't keep her out too long, Dawn." I said firmly to my sister._

 _Dawn saluted me which caused Linn to mimic her. "Yes, ma'am." Dawn couldn't help but giggle at my daughter on her hip._

 _I smiled and turned back to finish doing the dishes. Yesterday was Linn's birthday and I was still elbows deep in dishes. Spike had managed to clean most of the house but I told him to go rest for a bit and I would take over, since he had let me sleep in pretty late to catch up on sleep._

 _I don't know how much time passed. I was so busy cleaning the dishes and washing down the kitchen counters that I didn't hear her cries at first. I know it had been a while because I heard the grandfather clock in the dinning room at least twice._

 _Suddenly the cries were clear as day. My head popped up from putting something away in the bottom cabinet and I looked around. "Malin." My voice came suddenly._

 _I quickly stood up straight and ran to the door. When I flung it open, Dawn was already making her way up the back steps. My eyes fell on my poor baby._

 _Her skin was so red. Certain spots were worse than others. Some areas even, bleeding. When Dawn flew past me, I could feel the heat radiating from them._

" _Dawn! What happened?!" I shouted at my sister as I slammed the door shut and ran into the living room after them._

" _I don't know!" Dawn cried. "I kept asking her if she was okay and I told her that if she started to burn to let me know and I turned around for one second to answer my cell phone and when I turned back around she was laying on the ground. When I picked her up she started crying."_

" _Oh baby. Oh honey." I ran my hand over my daughter's cheek which caused her to cry out in pain._

" _Mummy it hurs! It hurs!" Linn screamed._

" _What happened? What's wrong?" Spike hollered out as he come running down the stairs._

" _She was out in the sun too long. She's bleeding, Spike." I looked up from our daughter. I had to keep calm. I couldn't let my daughter see me so upset that she was in pain._

 _Spike hurried over to us and gave Linn a once over. She reached for him._

" _Daddy! It hurs!" Linn cried, her little hands reaching for the both of us._

" _Oh, moonshine. I know, love." Spike pulled his shirt off quickly and put his cool hands against our daughter's cheeks._

" _We have to cool her down." I said as I stood up. I looked over at Dawn. "Go get me the ice packs from the freezer and a towel. Grab the antibacterial ointment from the medicine cabinet."_

 _Dawn nodded at me and hustled out of the room._

 _I knelt down in front of Linn beside Spike and began to try to gently remove the shirt from Linn as quickly and painless as possible but it was turning out to be a disaster. She was howling in pain and still I knew I couldn't cry. I wanted to. I felt guilty and I felt for my baby._

" _I know it hurts, baby but we have to take this off." I said to Linn. I feared my voice was going to cause me to break but it didn't. I remained calm._

 _Once her shirt was removed, I tossed it to the floor. When we went to try for her jeans she started to smack our hands away and trying to kick us. She was fighting us because of the pain._

" _I'm going to hold her, love. You work on the pants." Spike said firmly. I nodded my head quickly._

 _Spike stood up and pulled Linn into his arms, pressing his cool chest against her back and wrapping his cool hands around her belly to hold her there. She cried out in pain. I immediately tried to block out the fact that I was causing Linn further pain but it was proving to be more difficult than in theory._

 _Linn continued to kick and hit Spike and I. She struggled against her father's chest and even tried to headbutt him a few times. For three years old, she was strong. She was definitely my child._

 _Finally by the time I got her pants off, Dawn came in with the things I had told her to get. Immediately I grabbed the ice packs. Spike grabbed Linn by her wrists and held her out to dangle her in front of me. I placed an ice pack on her stomach and another on her back before wrapping the towel around her body to hold them there. I pulled her into my arms and held her to me._

" _Shh. I know baby. I know." I said as I began rocking her as she cried. She continued to struggle to break free from me but I knew I had to cool her body temperature down further before she would be okay._

 _Spike left the room. He knew she needed blood. It was going to help her heal and it was going to help ease the pain and Spike knew that._

" _Shh." I continued to chant to my crying daughter who continued to fight me. "Linn, baby. You need to stop." I tried to be firm but it was my instinct to immediately want to cry and hurt someone but there was no one to hurt. It wasn't Dawn's fault. Linn knew she was supposed to tell someone when she was too hot and burning._

" _Malin Joyce Pratt." I said a little more firmly. "If you keep struggling you're just going to make it worse, baby." I tried to reason with my child but she was stubborn like her mother and she didn't care about my words in that moment. Something I was all too familiar with._

 _I was relieved when Spike came back in the room. "Let me take her." Spike said softly after sitting Linn's cup on the coffee table._

 _At this point Linn was starting to make herself cough and I feared she might make herself sick._

" _Careful." I said to Spike as I handed Linn over to her father. Spike had a way with Linn that was something I never believed I'd see. It was when she needed him the most that this side of him came about._

" _I've got you, bug. I've got you." Spike chanted softly. He started to hum to her. Even through her cries I could hear him._

 _I crossed my arms over my chest and rubbed my arms with my hands. I couldn't do anything when she was kicking and screaming. Hopefully Spike would have a better chance than I would._

 _Slowly but surely she began to settle and no longer struggled. Her cries got softer and quieter until they had subsided. I watched in awe. I was thankful that Spike turned out to be the amazing father that he is._

 _Spike sat down on the couch and I knelt in front of him and Linn. I grabbed the ointment and the cup with a straw in it._

" _Linny, you need to drink." Spike said firmly but quietly to Linn in his lap. She shook her head but when I handed him the cup, he brought the straw close to her lips. "Come on, punky. It's going to make you feel much better." Spike said once more._

 _I didn't want to have to force it down her throat like we had the last time this happened. That was the worst but hours had flown by and she never settled or got any better. Times like this, I felt like a horrible mother._

 _Thankfully yet reluctantly, Linn wrapped her lips around the straw and took in the synthetic blood. I rubbed her back over the ice pack and the towel. "Good girl, moonshine. Good girl, baby." I smiled._

 _She drank a good bit of it while I rubbed some of the ointment on parts of her that were bleeding. Her drinking the blood had caught her attention enough that she didn't notice that I was rubbing the ointment on her body._

" _Very good, Malin." Spike smiled and kissed her forehead. "She's still warm." Spike sighed._

 _I nodded my head. "I know, I can feel it. She's burning up."_

" _I don't want to have to ice her." Spike informed me._

" _We might have to, Spike. If we can't bring the heat down, she's going to get worse." I explained as I continued to rub the ointment into the skin. I wiped some of the blood on the towel, really not caring if the blood stained the white towel._

 _The last time this happened, we actually had to have spike sit in an ice cold bath with Linn to bring the temperature of her body down. My daughter's body heat had actually began to cause her skin to deteriorate and crack only to make her bleed longer._

 _Thankfully, it didn't seem like that would be the case this time._

 _By the time Linn was done drinking the blood, she was calm but looked seriously depleted. I stroked her hair softly and looked at her face. She looked so far away and empty. I didn't like seeing this look on my daughter's face one bit. It didn't look like my baby in that instant._

 _I had a thought that came to mind. "I'll be right back." I said with a deep breath. I was going to do something I had only done once before out of desperation._

 _I took Linn's cup and walked into the kitchen. My hands trembled as I reached for one of the stake knives in our knife block._

 _Holding my wrist over the cup, I shut my eyes and braced for the pain. I pierced my wrist with the knife and winced in pain. I sat the knife down on the counter and let my blood drip into the cup. I opened my eyes to watch the ruby colored liquid drip out of me. I couldn't give her all of my blood but thankfully, being a slayer I had a good healing time and I didn't cut my main artery._

 _Once a good amount was in the cup, I wrapped one of the hand towels around my wrist and walked back into the living room. I handed the cup to Spike and I could see his throat move as he swallowed. The smell of my blood made him hungry and I could tell he was holding back. He knew what it was for._

" _Here, Linn. Drink some more." Spike said softly._

 _I held my wrist to my chest with my fingers pressing tightly on my wound over the towel. I watched as my daughter drank the blood eagerly. I would have given my life to save my daughter, to ease her pain and it was times like this that it was true. I didn't think. I reacted. My baby was in pain and I was going to make her feel better at any cost._

 _That was the act of a mother. A true selfless act had been made to ease her pain._

 _00000000000000000000000000000000_

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. The dream had been a memory. She remembered that day like it was yesterday; the day after Linn's third birthday. She cried for days after that about the pain but eventually she got better with the care of her mother and father and aunt Dawn helping whenever and however she could.

Buffy's bottom lip quivered at the memory and she gripped the teddy bear in her arms harder.

She battled her own instinct to get up and run outside and find her daughter with Spike's words to be patient and think clearly.

He was right. He was always right.

Slowly, Buffy pulled herself upright in bed. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but she woke with a whole new type of determination. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to wallow. She was going to get her daughter back. No matter what it took. She was going to bring Linn home.

The door to the bedroom opened and Spike emerged to find Buffy sitting up in bed.

"It was Dru. She took Linn." Spike said quickly and to the point.

Buffy's eyes narrowed and the anger rose in her bones.

 _...TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8 - The Buzz

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Eight – The Buzz

* * *

There was a bunch of shouting and yelling within the decrepit mausoleum. Buffy couldn't make out the words or even who it was but her senses were telling her who one of those suspects were going to be. She took a deep breath and shuffled inside of the mausoleum which was in much need of a repair. Venturing further inside, the voices became louder. She was now sure who one of those suspects were.

"I swear, I will pull your heart out through your chest cavity and feed your dust to the rats!" Spike shouted with his hand wrapped around some vampire's throat.

"I swear! I swear, Spike!" The vampire gasped. "I... I don't know... anything!" Spike's hand must have tightened around the vampire when Buffy heard the sounds of the vampire crying out in agony.

"Spike!" Buffy's voice bellowed when she found Spike.

Spike and the unknown vampire twisted their heads to the side to look at Buffy.

"Oh no. Not the slayer!" The vampire struggled harder against Spike.

Spike turned his head quickly back to the vampire. "You listen to me, Finn and you listen to me good you sod." Spike pulled the vampire down and pushed him onto his back. He gripped Finn's shirt in his hands and glared directly into his face. "I want everyone to know. Tell them all. I will find them one by one. I will not stop until Drusilla is found. If you protect her, you are just as good as dust." Spike yanked Finn to his feet. "It won't just be a nasty vampire on their hands either. You make sure they know who they are toying with. The slayer shows no mercy." With that, Spike pushed the vampire toward the door to the mausoleum.

Buffy shifted to the side and waited for the vampire to leave. She knew what Spike was doing and wasn't going to chance dicing the vampire he had just bloodied up.

"Spike." Buffy said quietly. "Come on. We need to go home." Buffy's eyes shown just how exhausted she was.

"I will come home later. I still have some time before the sun rises." Spike said coldly.

Spike walked past Buffy, not bothering to stop to look in her eyes. Buffy's eyes fluttered closed momentarily as to check her anger before walking out behind Spike.

"Please, Spike. I'm so tired. We've been out here for hours. I can't find her and neither can you. We've questioned every vampire and demon that we've found." Buffy caught up to Spike and tugged softly on the arm of his duster. "We will try again tonight." Buffy said as she slipped her fingers between his.

Spike had to hold back his growl of disapproval when he turned to look at Buffy. The anger that he felt was suddenly washed away. Buffy's face said it all. She had smudges of dirt across her face along with random cuts and bruises forming and that included one bad cut on her bottom lip to her chin. She looked like exhaustion had finally set in. Her eyes were a fierce green and it looked like she was having trouble keeping them open as wide as normal.

Wrapping his arm around Buffy, Spike placed a gentle kiss on her brow. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I've been so wrapped up in finding Linn. Dru's scent isn't anywhere and that makes me so angry." Spike admitted to Buffy while keeping her pulled against him as they walked toward the exit to the cemetery.

"I know. I'm pissed off too but you said so yourself last week, what good are we to Linn if we aren't strong enough?" Buffy said softly to Spike.

Spike nodded in agreement. Buffy was right. He needed to take his own advice and get some rest.

It had been a week since Linn had went missing and still the only they lead was the strand of hair that Spike found in Linn's room that belonged to Drusilla. Of course Spike had searched many nights with that lock of hair in his grasp to try and follow Drusilla's scent but as always, the trail would go cold somewhere. There would be too many scents for him to sift through or he just could no longer smell her. It was making him angry and causing tension between him and Buffy.

As they found their way back to the house, Buffy let go of Spike as she approached the front steps.

"Oh god." Buffy whimpered suddenly as she fell against the steps. Her hands braced, she caught herself on the steps as she fell against them.

A very worried Spike was there in a blink of an eye to help lift Buffy from the steps. "That was quite a fall, love." Spike said as he wrapped an arm around Buffy's back while pulling her arm over his shoulders so he could support her while walking up the rest of the way.

"I just got... really dizzy." Buffy furrowed her brow. She didn't know what was happening to her but the dizzy spells felt all too familiar.

When they were inside and upstairs, Spike ran a bath for the slayer, knowing she needed something to calm her. She asked him to join her in the tub, not wanting to be alone. Buffy didn't want to be alone anymore since Linn had went missing.

While in the tub, Buffy laid against Spike as he lifted his hands to slowly soak her hair in the water and used his fingertips to massage her scalp.

"Spike..." Buffy cut the long silence between them off. "I need to talk to you." Her voice was small and came just loud enough for him to hear.

"What is it, love?" Spike asked. He stopped massaging Buffy's scalp and rested his hands on her shoulders, massaging her shoulders gently.

Buffy sat up suddenly but slowly, careful not to make herself dizzy again. She pulled her knees to her chest and turned her body slightly to look back at Spike.

"I think..." Buffy started. She looked into Spike's eyes and for whatever reason suddenly felt even more naked than she was even though she was completely bare.

"You think...? Go on. Spit it out, pet." Spike used his fingertips to gently stroke Buffy's back, hoping the connection would calm her nerves.

"I might..." Buffy let out a breath of frustration and put her hands on her knees. "Damnitt. I don't know why this is so hard." Buffy grumbled.

"Just say it, sweetheart." Spike encouraged his lover. He could see the frustration on her face. Gently, he guided her face to turn and look him in the eye. "Hey, whatever it is, we will get through it." Spike said with a reassuring smile.

Buffy shook her head. "It's nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing." Spike retorted.

Buffy sighed. "I think I'm pregnant." She suddenly blurted out. She quickly shifted her eyes to look down at the water they were submerged partially in.

"What?" Spike asked, not sure if he was hearing the slayer right.

"I think I'm pregnant." Buffy shifted her eyes up slowly to look into Spike's eyes.

"Why?" Spike asked as he reached out to stroke the skin of her back again.

"I'm so dizzy. I'm emotional. My breasts are tender. I'm feeling morning sickness again. At first I thought I was sick. Then last week..." Buffy couldn't say the words. Spike knew what she meant. Their daughter's kidnapping. "I thought it was just stress. I thought it was stress still until yesterday morning when I woke up sweating and puked in the trashcan. The only other time that happened is when I was pregnant the first time."

Spike nodded his head in understanding of Buffy's worry. He knew it was a worry. Now wasn't the best time to be expecting a baby when they were searching for their four year old.

"Have you tested yourself, pet?" Spike questioned the slayer.

Buffy shook her head no softly. "I haven't been to the store to get a pregnancy test. It only just occurred to me yesterday and we didn't have time to stop at the store while I was out with Willow and Xander. We had to run to the magic shop and then to Giles' for more information. We were at Giles' for most of the day and when I came home you were ready to go out."

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's shoulders and pulled her body to his. Buffy let out a deep breath, feeling like a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" Spike mumbled, his lips pressed against Buffy's forehead.

"You were so ready to go out and I wanted to go with you. I needed to distract myself from thinking I might be pregnant. How can we afford another child when we can barely hang on to the one we have?" Buffy's voice was growing with worry. She was starting to get upset and Spike could tell.

"Hey." Spike gripped her shoulders reassuringly in his hands. "Don't say that." Spike whispered. "We are not horrible parents. There are horrible beings out in that world who wish to cause harm. That doesn't make us bad parents, Buffy." Spike refused to believe he was a bad parent. The bad people were the ones that had taken their daughter. They were the enemies, not the parents themselves.

"I don't know if I can handle being pregnant, looking for my child and slaying all together." Buffy added.

Spike nodded his head. "Then Willow and Xander will do patrols, I will continue to interrogate suspects and you will stay home and when we find a lead, I will bring you along with me." Spike said honestly. In his mind, he would have preferred Buffy do that.

"No. I can't just sit at home and be a bump on a log. I'm not doing that. At least I can do is be out there looking for Linn." Buffy demanded.

Buffy refused to sit at home and do nothing. She needed to find her daughter. She needed to be out there night and day looking for Linn to return her safely to her home.

* * *

"The whole community has been buzzing, Dru." The vampire informed the long raven haired vampire. She glared at Angelus.

"I know that, darling." Dru looked over at the four year old sitting in the cage. She cried softly into her knees as she held her knees to herself. She looked depleted and hungry. She could hear the little girl's tummy rumbling from where she sat across the room of the secret lair.

"She needs to feed." Angelus said as he stood up. "Why not feet her our new pet." He said whilst picking up the white puppy that licked his fingers once in his arms.

"Oh but the puppy was meant to make her smile, Angelus. Can't we feed get her a human?" Dru asked as she stood, shuffling over to Angelus.

Angelus shook his head and looked alarmingly at Dru. "It's too dangerous for us to leave now. Not with Buffy and Spike actively looking. We have to wait at least a few more days and then we will move the girl." Angelus walked over to the cage as he spoke.

"Little girl..." Angelus knelt down in front of the cage.

Linn picked her head up as tears ran down her cheeks. Her eyes were blood shot and her skin was turning more pale by the hour. She looked starved and dirty. All Angelus could see was Buffy in that face. He could see the resemblance now that he was so close to the child. It was the first time he was getting a good look at the small girl. She was even tiny like her mother but Dru was right. Her eyes were fierce like Spike's.

"Are you hungry?" Angelus asked the child.

Linn nodded her head quickly. "Can I please have juice?" Linn didn't know that only her household called the blood she drank "juice" and she had no clue that she had the ability to bite and drink from the 'tap', so to speak.

"You can have better." Angelus lifted the dog to his mouth and tore into his neck. Instantly, it was lifeless. He stuck his hand through the bars of the cage and offered the blood of the dog to Linn.

Linn cried out in horror at first. She couldn't believe this, monster, would do such a thing. Not to a puppy! But the moment she smelled the blood her nostrils flared and her tummy rumbled and growled.

"Drink it, child. It's not the good stuff but it will suffice." Angelus eagerly encouraged Linn to drink the blood.

She slowly pushed her mouth toward the wound. Her eyes were stuck on Angel as she sucked the blood from the dog before closing her eyes and gripping the lifeless body in her hands. She began to eagerly suck the blood from the open bite. It was slightly bitter but it was better than the "juice" her mother and father would give her.

"Good girl." Angelus said before getting up and turning away from the cage. He walked back over to Dru and sat down. She followed, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh look, Angelus. We have created a murderer. I love our little family." Dru giggled happily.

"We are not a family, yet. We have to kill Buffy and Spike first. Once we kill Buffy and Spike, this child will be ours and we will raise her to be a savage killer. She will be a true leader." Angelus laughed evilly.

Linn could hear her parents names when she looked up and gently laid the lifeless dog down. She felt guilty when it didn't move but the interest in her parent's names clouded her mind.

"Can I go home? Please?" Linn asked Angelus and Dru. "I miss my mummy and daddy." Linn wrapped her tiny hands around the poles that kept her locked within the cage.

"No!" Angelus shouted causing the little girl to jump.

Linn's bottom lip quivered. She moved back to the little corner of the cage and began to cry again into her hands. She cried for her mother and father over and over again. She couldn't take being away from them any longer.

"Mummy, help me." Linn sobbed into her hands.

* * *

"I know where she is!" Buffy shook Spike away suddenly which knocked him from his deep sleep. "I know where Linn is. Get up!" Buffy demanded before hurrying over to her wardrobe to pulled out clothes for herself to get into.

"What's going on, love? Another dream?" Spike asked groggily as he sat up wiping his eyes.

"No. I felt her. I heard her." Buffy pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked over to Spike. "She said, 'Mummy, help me'." Buffy looked into Spike's eyes. "Not once in a dream has she said that. It was like we were connected for a split second and her vision was blurry. She was crying but, somehow I could see her surroundings. We need to start searching the mausoleums in more depth. She's going to be inside one of them and we need to do it fast. Whoever has her, Spike..." Buffy was beginning to shake with anger.

Spike stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around Buffy. "Shh. We will find her. Give me a minute to get dressed. You ready the weapons and get the others over here immediately. We are going to need backup." Spike explained.

If they were going to search every nook and cranny of a place that could be a potential crypt, they were going to need all of the help they could get.

 _...TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9 - Without Fear

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Without Fear

* * *

It was dark in the crypt as it always was. It scared Linn. She could hear rats and mice running about. There were spiders and little bugs almost everywhere. It wasn't like at home where it was bright and clean and bug-free for the most part. The only issues she ever had was when she would sometimes go into the basement with mommy and a spider would be in the corner of the room. That scared her. Of course 'mummy' was her hero. Linn missed Buffy so much that it hurt. She didn't know it but it hurt Buffy to be without her little girl too.

"My mummy is going to kick your bus!" Linn shouted at the two vampires who were holding her hostage.

Angelus and Dru looked at one another and laughed.

"Oh dear child. Your mummy is going to die." Dru bent down to look Linn in the face. "I'm going to be your new mummy and Angelus is going to be your new daddy once we dust your daddy." Dru's eyes flashed with anger when the little girl reached out and scratched at Dru's face.

Linn's nails were a little long for most little girls her age and she knew how to use them.

"You little twit!" Dru cried out, grabbing her face in pain as it bled.

"What did she do?" Angelus asked from across the room.

"She scratched me!" Dru stood up quickly and held her face in her hand.

Angelus walked over to Dru to take a look at the cut and it was pretty good for being done by a four year old.

Angelus looked down at Linn who glared up at them. "Good job, kid." He couldn't help but laugh. Dru scoffed and pushed Angelus away. "What? You said you wanted a cold blooded killer, love. This is just the first step." Angelus smiled.

Dru shook her head. "Not towards us, my darling, towards other people. We are her new mummy and daddy and she needs to learn a lesson!" Dru shouted.

Linn watched as the vampire walked around the crypt and over to a small bag sitting on a table by a few candles. Dru pulled out a small sized object. She held it in her hand as she walked toward the cage that held Linn. There was a deranged look on the woman's face that caused Linn to tremble in fear.

"You want to attack me? You never attack your mummy!" Dru shouted at the child. She quickly unlocked the cage and crawled half way in to grab Linn.

"NO! Leh' me go!" The small child screamed and kicked at Dru. "No!" She cried out as the vampire drug her out of the cage.

Linn's eyes dropped to the object in Dru's hand, the shining of it caught her eye. It was a knife.

* * *

After explaining the situation to Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, Giles and Dawn, Buffy and Spike helped everyone except Tara and Dawn to gear up. Dawn begged Buffy to let her tag along but Buffy begged Dawn in return to stay home. She explained that if anything happened to her or Spike, Dawn would get all rights to Linn. She wasn't just Linn's aunt but her god mother and if anything happened to Spike and Buffy, she wanted to make sure her baby sister was safe so she knew her daughter would be in good hands and taken care of.

Tara stayed back with Dawn. She was going to look through her spell books to try and find a spell that might help them. She and Willow had tried spells before but for some reason they were leading them to nowhere. She was wondering if there was something she and Willow had been doing wrong because she was certain the spells were going to work and should have worked. No matter, she was going to do her best again to help the others out there looking for Linn.

Once out in the graveyard, the gang began breaking into the mausoleums. They searched every nook and cranny. They flipped open coffins, pulled on wall ornaments to see if any secret passages would open. They looked around for any switches, any clues of which a mausoleum would be holding a secret room and compartment.

They had been out there for three hours and were already half way done searching the cemetery. Buffy was starting to feel discouraged and wondered inside if her so called 'connection' with Linn was just in fact a dream that she had merely wished had been more and was leading her to her little girl.

Buffy took a deep breath and coughed when they emerged from one of the mausoleums. She bent over with her hands on her knees and began to vomit. Spike put his hands out to hold Buffy's hair back.

"You alright, love?" Spike asked once Buffy had stopped puking and was simply panting. She didn't answer with her voice. She simply nodded her head before spitting a few times.

"Here, Buffy." Anya reached in her bag and handed Buffy a bottle of water.

Buffy gratefully took the water and swished it around in her mouth a few times and each time, spitting the water out to the side of her.

"The dust and the dirt are just getting to me." Buffy lied. She wasn't going to tell the others that she believed that she was pregnant once again. Not here. This wasn't the time or the place.

"We've searched everywhere." Xander sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"No, we still have at least four more I can think of and that's not including-" Willow had no chance to finish her sentence.

"Wait." Spike lifted his nose. Something struck his senses.

"Spike?" Buffy asked, looking up at her boyfriend. "Spike what is it?" She asked, her hand tugging on the back of his duster.

"My crypt." He shifted his face as his vampire came forward. His senses were stronger like this. Taking a good wiff of the air, Spike followed his nose. The others followed closely behind him as he walked in the direction of his old crypt.

Once they got to the entrance of the mausoleum, Spike's eyes narrowed further. "Linn."

 _...TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10 - Pins And Needles

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Pins and Needles

* * *

"Stop! Please! No!" Linn cried out as she tried to shield her body from the wretched Drusilla. Dru stopped and pushed the little girl down on the ground, smacking her little cheek hard with her cold and hard hand.

"You need to learn a lesson, pretty girl. You never attack me! You never shout at me! Do I make myself clear, child?" Dru's voice was full of anger and disdain for the the half-breed laying on the floor in a fetal position.

Linn sobbed into her knees before trying to move further away from Dru. "I'm sorry!" Linn cried out. "I just wan' my mummy!" Linn cried out, trying to actually crawl for her recent cage.

Without a word, Angelus picked the child up and forced her back into the cage. He locked the padlock on it and glared at her. "Shut it up, right now. Your insistent crying and moaning for that slayer you call a mother is beginning to be rather taxing." Angelus growled through gritted teeth. "One more peep out of you and you'll become my dinner like that puppy was for you."

Linn shook, tears silently falling down her cheeks. The salty tears had dripped down into the cuts on her arms where she had struggled with Dru. All Dru wanted to do was scare the child but she would move and the knife would cut her. Linn cried harder from the pain and buried her face in her knees.

It was moments like this that she would think back to Buffy and Spike to help calm herself. She would squeeze her eyes shut and think about mummy and daddy. She could hear daddy's deep comforting voice when he would wake her in the morning if she wasn't already in bed with her parents. She remembered the sound of mummy's laughter when they would play on the floor in the living room with her toys. She remembered the feeling of daddy's strong arms when he lifted her into his embrace. She remembered the smell of mummy's long silky blond hair when she would want to cuddle with mummy and she had to push her hair out of her way and she got a waft of the sweet smell. She remembered the way daddy's skin felt cool to the touch when she had been outside too long and he hugged her. She remembered the way mummy sounded when she cried.

Linn didn't mean to think about the last part. She could only imagine her mummy's cries of pain. Of course Buffy didn't want her daughter to know what it was like to hear her mother cry but it was almost impossible.

Linn's mind thought back to a memory that seemed to stick out.

* * *

 _It was late at night when Linn woke up. She couldn't seem to sleep as the rain pelted at her windows. The thunder crashed down and the lightening crackled in the sky which made the newly four year old jump. She quickly hurried down the hall to find her mummy and daddy's room. When she threw open the door, to her surprise, she found the bed empty._

 _Gripping Mr. Teddy tightly in her arms, Linn walked out of the room and looked around. Aunt Dawn's room was open and the light was out which meant she wasn't in her room either. She wondered where everyone had went. She was scared and frightened not only by the storm but now the thought that everyone was suddenly gone and that she was all alone._

 _Linn held onto the rail as she tiptoed down the stairs. When she made it to the bottom, the lights were on. Mummy and daddy's shoes were missing from beside the front door. She didn't pay attention to see if aunt Dawn's was there._

 _Instead, the little girl opened the front door and was quickly blasted with a gust of wind and rain._

 _Linn put her arm up to shield her eyes from the rain and the wind and crept further out onto the porch._

" _Mummy?" Linn called out. "Daddy?" She called out once more._

 _As if on cue, Spike was hurled toward the bushes on the front lawn by a strong demon._

" _Daddy!" Linn cried out. She had recognized her dad's jacket immediately._

" _Malin! No!" Buffy cried out when she spotted her daughter running across the lawn toward her father._

 _Linn was almost to her father when someone suddenly had picked her up by her arm. The person turned her to face him. It was a monster with horns and a face like a cat. It caused Linn to shout out in fear._

" _Mummy! Daddy!" Linn cried out just as she dropped Mr. Teddy._

 _Hands found her waist and someone had hit the demon in the back of the head with the hilt of a sword._

" _I've got you." Buffy said as she pulled Linn into her arms. She swooped down to grab her daughter's teddy bear and ran for the door._

" _Get inside!" Spike yelled out at Buffy and Linn. Buffy was three steps ahead of him and was almost to the door._

 _Linn watched over her mother's shoulder in shock and horror as her father took the sword and beheaded the strange monster. She buried her head in her mother's neck and closed her eyes tight in horror._

 _Once inside, Linn and Buffy were both soaked from head to toe. Buffy ran up the stairs with her daughter in her arms and into her daughter's bed room. Buffy was mad._

 _Buffy put Linn down onto her feet and knelt in front of her daughter. She gripped her daughter's arms and looked in her eyes. "Don't you ever, EVER, run outside like that again, do you hear me?" Buffy demanded of her daughter. Linn nodded her head as fresh tears fell from her face. "You could have been hurt! You never leave this house without an adult again. Do you understand?" Buffy demanded once more and again, Linn nodded as she cried._

" _I'm sorry, mummy." Linn howled. She didn't mean to make her mummy mad._

 _Buffy however, couldn't stay angry long when she realized how hard she was being. "Come here." Buffy sighed. Linn walked right into Buffy's arms and buried her head in her mother's chest. "I'm sorry, moonshine." Buffy whispered as she kissed Linn's head. "I don't know if I could live knowing you were hurt, baby." Buffy explained as fresh tears fell from her eyes and into her daughter's already wet hair._

" _I didn' mean to make you mad, mummy." Linn cried into her mother's chest._

" _I know." Buffy lifted Linn's chin to look up at her. "But if you get hurt, I will never forgive myself, Malin." Buffy's eyes were full of tears that matched her daughter's. "Daddy and I can only do so much and it's up to you to make sure you do everything we say. We don't want you to get hurt like daddy got hurt out there tonight. There are things you don't know yet, moonshine and you need to listen to us." Linn nodded her head and sniffled as her mother explained her reasoning._

" _I won' leave the house alone 'gain, mummy." Linn said between her little cries._

 _Buffy kissed her daughter's face a few times before pulling her back into another comforting embrace. She breathed a sigh of relief and sniffled knowing that Linn was safe._

* * *

Suddenly a loud bang came from the door, throwing Linn from her memory. She quickly looked up and watched as Angelus and Dru looked back and forth at one another.

"The slayer." Angelus growled, his voice dripping with anger.

"How did she find us?" Dru asked worridly.

"I don't know. Grab the child. Go into the sewer. The smell will throw them off. I will hold them off." Angelus demanded.

Without another word, Dru ran over to the caged little girl. She threw open the cage and forcefully yanked the child from the cage.

"LET ME GO! MUMMY! DADDY!" Linn cried out, hoping her parents would hear her.

Drusilla picked the girl up and wrapped her hand around Linn's mouth to keep her quiet even as she cried behind the hand.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Buffy and Spike stopped banging the door with the large hammers and looked at one another. They both heard their daughter's cries for them. This only made them bang harder until finally the heavy metal door shot open from the sheer force of the parents anger.

Buffy and Spike both ran in and looked around. "Where is she? Where is she Spike?" Buffy cried out as she frantically looked around once they stepped inside.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Angelus laughed as he stepped out from the shadows.

Buffy wrenched her head around. "Angel." Her eyes narrowed and she slowly shook her head. "Angelus." Her blood boiled. He had taken her daughter. He was the one who kidnapped Linn with the help of Dru. It was beginning to make sense.

The others came into the room, weapons drawn and slowly spreading out to surround him.

"Oh you figured it out. Yeah Cordelia was nice enough to bring me back to my senses." Angelus laughed evilly.

"Where is my daughter?" Buffy asked, demanding an answer. "I know she was here." Buffy drew her sword and twirled it once before aiming it at the soulless vampire.

Spike slowly inched toward the smell of his daughter. He could see the cage was open and her scent was all over it.

"Well that's none of your concern. Her new mother has taken her to be further away from you." Angelus' eyes narrowed at the slayer in anger. "She's going to be such a ruthless killer you know." His frown turned into a malicious smile.

"She will never be a killer." Spike spat toward Angelus. Angelus jerked his head to the side and laughed.

"Says the "daddy" who is known as the slayer of slayers." Angelus growled. "How do you think she'd feel growing up such a lie. You trying to raise her like the humans. Trying to give her a "normal life". News flash! She's a killer! A cold, blood sucking, killer! You should have watched the look in her eye when she sucked the life out of that dog!" Angelus snickered while pointing to the lifeless corpse of the dog in the cage.

This only angered Buffy further.

That was when Spike jumped. Quickly he pounced on Angelus. "Go get, Linn!" Spike cried out as he tossed Angelus against the wall. "There's a trap door under the cage. She's down there!" Spike demanded Buffy. He didn't want to put her in danger for if she was pregnant, he was going to do anything in his power to keep her from losing a child. Born or not.

Without another word, Buffy ran towards the cage. She kicked it aside with as much force and power as she could to reveal the trapped door beneath the cage. Spike was right.

 _...TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11 - Song Of The Caged Bird

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Song of The Caged Bird

* * *

Making her way down the ladder, Buffy jumped down into the sewer system. Xander and Giles following behind her. Willow and Anya would need to help more with Angelus seeing that Anya was a demon and Willow was a witch who cold hold her own fairly well.

Buffy could hear faint cries and quickly ran in that direction. Angelus and Drusilla were definitely not expecting the slayer or the vampire to bring their friends to tag along. It was making it more difficult for the two vampires to win this war.

While Buffy ran through the sewers, Spike continued to fight with Angelus. The two of them battled fiercely with one another. Fists broke bones and blackened eyes while feet hit ribs and knees were jabbed into stomachs.

"You will rot in hell for what you've done." Spike growled at Angelus.

Angelus growled back as he smiled devilishly. "I'm already in hell. Killing me will not stop me. I've come back before. I'll come back again." Angelus laughed this time.

The two circled one another. Willow was struggling to get up from the ground as Anya made her way over to Willow to help her up. The two had been knocked back by a very angry and determined Angelus.

Suddenly Spike flew towards Angelus. When they hit, he hit him so hard that they flew back against the wall, Spike over Angelus. He had him by the throat and he was close to crushing the piece of muscle in Angelus' neck when Angelus grabbed Spike by the throat and pushed down harder.

The two vampires growled and grunted at one another. Without warning, Anya came beside them and slammed the baseball bat down on Angelus' skull, causing him to let go of Spike's throat.

"You're going to pay." Spike grabbed the handcuffs from his back pocket and locked them around Angelus' wrists. Quickly he drug the vampire over to the corner of the room and tied him to the bed leaving the vampire shouting and growling at him.

In the sewer, Dru continued to run through the maze of the pipeline with the screaming child on her hip.

Finally Dru couldn't take the screaming in her ear and pushed the child down. "Oh bloody hell, git!" Dru put her hand on the little girl's chest and pushed her back onto the ground. One Linn had fallen back, Dru placed her boot over the child's chest to keep her down. "You need to shut it! You are driving me absolutely bonkers! You're lucky I haven't strangled the life out of you, pet!" Dru shouted once more in Linn's face.

"Go ahead. See what happenes when you do." Buffy dared Dru. Dru lifted her head in shock to see the slayer and two of her friends. "Now I suggest you take that boot off of my child's chest before I impale you on my stake." Buffy warned her once more.

Dru laughed and quickly yanked the girl up. "Oh look, dear. It's your old mummy." Dru growled out.

"Mummy!" Linn cried out and tried to reach for her but Dru pulled her back. "Le' me go!" She cried out.

"It's alright, moonshine. Mommy's here and you're coming home with me." Buffy said confidently as she locked eyes with Linn.

"Oh, sweetie darling, don't listen to her. You don't want to go with her. She's so boring and plain." Dru laughed evilly.

"She is coming home with me. You can let her go. Or I will use violence to force her out of your hands." Buffy warned her. "What's it gonna be, Drusilla?" Buffy took her stance, sword in one hand and a stake in the other.

Dru thought for a moment before pushing the little girl back behind her and Dru launched herself at Buffy. Buffy swung the sword only just barely missing the vampire's side.

Xander used the holy water in his hand and flung it in Dru's face, causing her to cry out and grab her face in pain.

Buffy kicked Dru back and ran over to Linn.

"Mummy!" Linn cried out and wrapped her arms around Buffy's body.

"I've got you baby." Buffy kissed her daughter's head a few times. "Listen. Listen to me." Buffy pulled away to look into Linn's eyes. "Remember the time when that big hairy monster tried to get in the house and I told you to run and hide, count to 100 and then come find me and daddy?" Buffy asked her daughter.

Linn nodded in response.

"Can you be a big brave girl for mummy and do it again? You count to 100 and you come find me." Buffy asked the small child.

"No mummy! No! I'm not leaving you!" Linn cried and reached to hug her mother again but Buffy shook her head and pushed her daughter's hair from her face.

"No, no. Listen to me, baby. Listen to mommy." Buffy cupped her daughter's cheek. "I promise you that I will be right here when you come back out and the evil lady will be gone. Okay? You have to trust me, Malin. Go." Linn cried but she didn't question her mother again and ran.

Buffy took a deep breath when suddenly hands were pulling her back.

* * *

Angelus cried out as the whip cracked into his chest once more. He was bloody and near death at this point. The torture felt like it was never ending and even as he screamed and howled in pain, Spike's face never changed. It never softened. It only grew harder with anger as he tortured Angelus.

"Had enough yet, Angel?" Spike asked before tossing a hot burning coals from the fire onto his chest where he was bloody and beaten the most. "You going to try taking my daughter from me again, eh? No. No you're not. Because you're going to die, you sod." Spike's whole demeanor was no longer the Spike that everyone knew but back to the ruthless killer that he was known for being.

Bloody and weakened, Angelus licked his bloody teeth and laughed weakly. "You won't dare. You couldn't. We are brothers and your child is one of us. She deserves to be raised by vampires. She deserves to know the truth of her upbringing. She deserves to run with her own kind." Angelus tried to get through to Spike.

"Look at you. You've aged. You have grown soft." Angelus said to the vampire who was in the midst of his torture. "Humans? Humans brother? How can you sleep beside them without wanting to feast? Because they've ruined you! You are no longer the strong leader I knew you could be and your daughter will suffer greatly!" Angelus cried out.

Spike used the back of his hand and slammed it down across Angelus' face. "You lost the privilege to call me brother the moment you started shacking up with Dru. I never trusted you, Angelus. I knew you would be back one day to find a way to hurt me but Buffy.. You claimed that you loved her. Well guess what?" Spike gripped Angelus by his throat and looked into his eyes. "I didn't need a soul to love her. I won the girl in the end and attempting to kidnap my daughter was the worst mistake you ever made."

With that, Spike gripped the hem of the sword that he held in his hands and held it above Angelus' head. Within second he swung the sword down, beheading the vampire which caused him to quickly turn to dust. Tears dripped down Spike's cheeks silently from the realization that he had killed Angel, the vampire that tried to take everything he loved from him. First Buffy then Linn and the realization that he was gone, this time he would make sure for good, was a relief.

Meanwhile in the sewers, Buffy was losing the battle towards Dru as she was becoming worn down and fast.

"You can't even protect yourself from me, slayer." Dru struggled to stand as she too was growing weak from the fight. "What makes you think you have the power to protect your daughter?"

Buffy growled before spitting the blood from her mouth from the last hit to the face brought on my the boot that had held her daughter firmly on the ground.

"I'm still here, aren't I, Dru?" Buffy staggered as she stood up completely. "I'm still standing."

"Not for long." She mumbled and went after Buffy. Before she could however, Xander and Giles grabbed her hands simultaneously and held her back from getting to the slayer who was trying to regain some strength but she was going to admit, it was going to be a challenge to finish off the woman.

However, Dru was far too strong for Giles and Xander. Within seconds they were flung against the sewer walls and Dru laughed evilly.

Buffy ran toward Dru and knocked the vampire down. Buffy began to throw her fists mercifully at the vampire beneath her. Her teeth clenched, her jaw tight and she wailed on the vampire. Her emotions surfaced as her tears fell from her face. The anger she felt for the vampire was deeper on every level.

"Mummy!" Buffy looked up to see Linn.

"Don't... look... Malin!" Buffy shouted.

The little girl crouched in the corner and shut her eyes. She buried her head in her knees and covered her ears with her hands.

Buffy grabbed the stake from her back pocket and held it above her head. "Say goodnight for good, Drusilla." With that, Buffy forced the stake into the vampire's chest before she turned into dust beneath of her.

Buffy collapsed on the floor of the sewer from mere exhaustion. She was out cold on the ground of the sewer after everything just went black.

 _...TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12 - Rainbow

**Title:** Living In Danger  
 **Author:** MSKBSwedish  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Summery:** Set four years after the first story 'Midnight Sun'. Buffy and Spike's daughter Linn is now four years old and it's up to Spike and Buffy to protect their little girl from demons and other sorts of evil when the word gets out that the Slayer and the Slayer of Slayers have a child together. Set as M for heavy adult themes at times.  
 **Note:** I own nothing of the Buffyverse.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Rainbow

* * *

By the time Spike got into the sewer to find the others, Xander held Buffy in his arms as Giles held Linn's hand and they walked toward the exit. He had just jumped down from the ladder when he could hear their distant shuffled motions. He stood there momentarily before his eyes set sight on the others.

"Drusilla?" Spike asked.

"Dust." Giles simply replied.

"Daddy!" Linn cried out and quickly she let go of Giles' hand and ran to her father.

Spike's senses flared as he scooped up the small child in his arms and closed his eyes. Linn wrapped her tiny arms around Spike's neck and squeezed him so tight. Her little body trembled. She was frightened but to be back in her father's arms felt like a dream come true.

"Oh god." Spike sighed. "Oh my darling." His voice was of nothing but relief as he held his daughter close to him. "I've gotcha. Daddy's here." Spike said softly, hoping to soothe the crying child.

"But... But mummy." Linn cried softly.

Spike opened his eyes and shifted his gaze over to Xander when Buffy's form came into view.

"What happened?" Spike shifted Linn to his hip and walked up to Buffy and Xander. Quickly he put his fingers against her neck. She was still breathing.

"She just collapsed after staking Drusilla." Xander explained.

"Linn, can I give you over to grandpa Giles for a minute so I can have a look at mummy?" Spike asked his daughter.

Reluctantly, Linn nodded her head and reached out as Giles took her into his arms. "Come on. Let's get you upstairs while they tend to your mum." Giles said softly as he began to climb the ladder with Linn in his arms which was proving to be a difficult task but it was no matter to him. He was just happy to see the little girl safe.

"She might be pregnant." Spike quickly said before taking Buffy into his arms. He knelt down on the ground with Buffy in his lap and studied her. She had grown pale and her eyes were dark around the rims. Spike sighed and quickly bit into his wrist. He held the open bite to her lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xander asked, putting a hand on Spike's shoulder to try and stop him.

"If she's pregnant, this little sprog in her womb needs blood. The last time she over exerted herself like this she was pregnant with our daughter and the only thing that brought her around was blood. So back off and let me do my job." Spike said with a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

Xander backed off and took a deep breath as he watched.

Spike used his hand to clench Buffy's chin firmly and open her mouth. He moved his wrist over her open mouth and let the droplets of blood drop down onto the slayer's tongue. With in seconds her eyes flashed opened and she was gripping Spike's wrist. He cradled her in his arms as her eyes shut to feed from him.

"Won't that make her a vampire?" Xander asked worriedly.

"You've been helping with vampires for how long now and you still don't understand?" Spike asked, raising a brow but never looking up from Buffy. "I'd have to drain her dry first. She's feeding from me because the baby needs it, not her." Spike explained.

Soon after, Buffy pulled away from Spike's wrist. Her mouth and lips were stained with blood for the moment.

"Linn.." Buffy breathed out.

"She's with Giles. She is fine." Xander smiled down at Buffy.

"Angel?" Buffy looked up at Spike.

"Dead." Spike simply answered.

She took a deep breath and a sigh of relief.

"Come on, love. Let's get you home." Spike said before standing, his arm around Buffy's waist and her arm hitched around his shoulders.

* * *

Warmth was all she felt the moment her body hit the bed. After a nice long bath and a hot meal that Tara cooked for the team, Buffy was exhausted and ready for bed. Tonight was going to be a special night for sure.

"Wait for me, mummy!" Linn hollered as she ran into the bed room and climbed into the bed on her father's side.

Her little arms were filled with cuts and bruises but it didn't seem to stop her from climbing up onto the bed to curl up in her mother's arms. Buffy hugged her baby girl tight to her body.

"Mummy?" Linn asked quietly. "Whas a slayer?" Linn asked curiously.

Buffy thought for a moment and looked down into her daughter's piercing blue eyes. "A slayer is someone who fights the bad people. They send them away for good so they can't hurt people anymore." Buffy tried to put the definition as "child friendly" as possible.

"Are you a slayer?" Linn looked up into her mother's eyes.

"Yes, I am a slayer." Buffy wasn't going to lie to her daughter anymore. She had to come to the realization that no matter how hard she tried to keep the life of a slayer away from her daughter, it was going to be impossible. She was going to see things and hear things that Buffy wasn't fond of her daughter knowing but it was going to happen.

Linn smiled and snuggled in closer to Buffy. "I wan' to be a slayer when I 'row up so I can save you and daddy like you save me."

Somewhere in that statement, Buffy felt a hint of pride. Of course she wouldn't wish this on her worst enemies but there was a sense of pride of being a slayer that was always there hidden inside of Buffy. She didn't always feel it but it amazed her that she had made that big of an impact on Linn.

"You can be whatever you want to be, moonshine. Just don't grow up too fast." Buffy said with a smile.

"Who's growing up too fast? I hope you're not talking about my little punky butt." Spike said as he came in the room, shutting the door behind him gently.

"Of course I was. Our little one wants to be a slayer like her mommy when she grows up." Buffy said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Oh really. That's a big job for a little girl." Spike commented as he slid into bed beside his girls.

"Daddy! I'm goin' to be big and s'rong one day like you!" Linn said, her tone was serious.

"Not if your mum's genetics have anything to do with it." Spike mumbled as he adjusted in the bed to get comfortable. To which he received a slap on the arm from his girlfriend.

"And that wouldn't change a thing." Buffy said as she eyed Spike whilst stroking Linn's arm.

Linn reached out from her mother's embrace and made grabby hands at her father. Spike smiled and moved as close to his girls as he could.

Spike shifted to his side to slide one arm beneath of the pillows and the other stretched across his daughter's body to her mother's where he rested his hand on her lower back. Linn faced her mother and wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck while Spike pulled both of the Summers women close to him.

Nothing felt better than that moment right then and there. His daughter and his girlfriend were wrapped safely in his arms where they belonged

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There is one last installment (Which will be in the form of another story) to this which is pre-written and already completed. I will post it soon.


End file.
